Drunken Fools
by ElGato44
Summary: A party and slew of drinks gives Loki an opportunity he shouldn't take, but boy does he want to.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to history, mythology, and in this iteration Broccoli. I own nothing but headcanons and plot.

Edit: The character(s) are based off the game, not the anime. So those only familiar with the anime may think some of the characters are OOC.

Warning: Guy on guy action that features ambiguous consent.

-Drunken Fools-

Most gods loved a good party. Even the reserved ones like Hades liked a chance to loosen up every once in a long while. The Greeks' dorm became the preferred venue for when the few times the friendly gods got together. Not that they haven't tried other places. The Japanese dorms were nice but too proper and too rigid. Then, as Apollo was known to say with a mixture of dread and awe, there was "the Norse." The Norse had a lovely dorm up in the cool mountainous area of campus and gods would sit by the warm fire, getting acquainted with a variety of dead animal pelts and various weapons. Poor Tsukito was absolutely mortified after he spotted a few rabbit pelts being used as table cloths or placemats. So, yes, the Greeks provided a nice middle ground between the stern Japanese and...whatever the Norse had.

And Dionysus always supplied the wine.

It was late at this point and most of the gods were either knocked out or two steps away from being knocked out. Takeru was sitting behind the couch threatening Loki with slurred words, and Tsukito was already out, lying flat on pushed together chairs with Usamaro snoozing on his chest. Even Hades was struggling to stay conscious with Apollo leaning over the armrest, nearly face first in his uncle's lap.

Yui was lucid, nursing her one goblet of wine in her hands all night, watching as the boys in the room quickly got drunker and drunker. Except Loki. He didn't like wine and loved watching and taking advantage of stupidly inebriated people.

"What's the matter, hedgehog?" Loki teased a sitting and hazy eyed Takeru. "Can't take it anymore?"

"Shut up, trickster. I can take you with my eyes closed," Takeru slurred back.

"Boy, I can easily out run you. You can't even stand straight."

"Bullshit."

Yui rubbed her temples at the two bickering like an old married couple before looking up when Apollo spoke.

"You sure you don't want more, Miss Fairy?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "No, no, I'm still working on my first thank you."

As she took a sip, she glanced at the man sitting next to her on the couch. Balder sat with his arms crossed over his chest, head bobbing as he tried desperately to stay awake. One look at the coffee table in front of them told his story. There were several empty bottles and goblets littered across the table. Yui was surprised Balder could drink that much. It seemed that he had drank the most of the group and that was including Dionysus.

"Hey, are you okay, Balder?" she asked, nudging him. Balder nodded and mumbled, "I'm fine."

Yui yelped when she felt her ponytail being tugged from behind the couch.

"Ow! Loki!" she complained.

"Don't worry," he cackled, smacking Balder lightly on the side of the head, "He was weaned on his mother's milk for only a few days before having a nice healthy Norse diet of mead and ale. He can more than handle a drink, like Thor…"

He turned his head to his friend, Thor, who was lying face down in front of the staircase to the rooms, completely knocked out.

"Well…"

"Should we be worried?" she asked, concerned over Thor's unmoving body.

Loki dismissed the worries, "Nah, as long as he lies on his stomach he can't choke on his own vomit."

"You could say he's 'hammered'" Hades said smirking as he took a sip of his drink. Apollo rolled his eyes. He loved his uncle dearly, but sweet Gaia, his humor was just...

"Get out." Dionysus murmured, his nose wrinkling at his uncle's lame attempt at humor.

Takeru drank the last drop of his goblet and was looking for more. He crawled out from behind the couch glancing around to find if there was anymore wine. All he could see was a ceramic pitcher on a table next to Dionysus. Trying not to draw attention to himself, Takeru crawled on his hands and knees across the room to the table. Once there, he dipped his finger into the pitcher, testing if it was wine, and put the finger in his mouth to taste.

Immediately, Takeru coughed and sputtered going back down on his hands and knees, face red, as he hacked onto the floor, the strength of wine too much to handle.

"Pull yourself together, Takeru!" Loki teased. Takeru could only respond in violent coughs.

"Is Take-Take alright?" Apollo asked over the sound of Takeru's suffering.

Dionysus answered, "He's fine, he just had some of my strongest wine."

"What the heck is in there!?" Yui asked accusingly still concerned over Takeru's heaving.

"Nothing dangerous," Dionysus explained, "It's just distilled in a…very interesting way. Most people pass out from just one drop. It's so strong that even I have trouble drinking it. I call it the Amazon's C—"

"Dionysus!" Hades warned, not wanting his nephew to finish with such a crass word, especially with a human lady present.

Curious, Loki strode over to the pitcher stepping over Takeru and picked up the pitcher. He wasn't going to taste it but he lifted it to his nose. One whiff had him coughing, his eyes watering over the strength wafting from the wine.

"Ooh that is rank," he said covering his nose, coughing lightly. He faced the couch and lifted the pitcher, "Balder why don't you have a taste."

Immediately, Yui spoke for the god next to her, her arm flying almost protectively on Balder's arm "Leave him alone, Loki. Can't you see he's not feeling well?"

"What? He's fine. Aren't you Balder?"

Balder lifted his head and fixed his barely open eyes on Loki.

"There's no way he can drink one drop and still be standing. He's already five sheets to the wind," Takeru finally recovered from his coughing and gagging fit.

"Oh really?" Loki smirked, "I bet he can down the whole thing if he wanted to."

Takeru refuted his nemesis and as they argued Balder quietly stood and staggered to where the pitcher of cursed wine rested.

Dionysus scoffed at the idea, "I can barely drink it, I seriously doubt he can drink a drop, let alone the whole thing."

"I don't know," Apollo said, his eyes in awe at Balder. In truth he was surprised Balder could take that much to drink, certainly he could take a bit more. "I've never thought he'd last longer than Thor."

"Want to make this interesting?" Loki asked with a sinister smirk on his face. He proposed a bet. He bet that Balder would drink the entire pitcher in one go. Takeru naturally bet against it. Then came what they would bet. They had nothing monetary, so Loki cruelly proposed the losers had to wear "I Heart Zeus" t-shirts and send Thoth a handwritten love poem.

Yui about had enough, "No, we are not betting on how fast Balder can destroy his liver."

"I bet he can't," said Hades out of the blue.

"Hades!?" Of all the gods Yui thought the reasonable Hades would also decline to participate in such a heinous activity.

"Put me up for 'no'" Dionysus stated and he glanced at his brother. "Apollo?"

"I think he'll do it," Apollo said with a smile on his face.

"Alright," Takeru sat up, "Me, Dionysus, and Hades are a 'no'. Loki and Apollo foolishly say 'yes'."

Loki nudged his blond friend, "Go ahead Balder."

Before Yui could stop them, Balder placed the pitcher to his lips, and threw his head back downing the contents. The room was silent as he chugged the strong wine, his Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow, drops escaping the corner of his mouth. He kept going and going without stopping, until, finally, he pulled the pitcher away with a sigh and tipped it upside down showing that it was completely empty and dropping it on the table. The room filled with a mixture of cheers and groans as Apollo and Loki embraced Balder in glee, impressed beyond measure.

After Balder downed the entirety of Dionysus' devil wine, things slowed down to a halt and Balder looked to be almost out. Loki decided to take pity on his friend and take him to bed.

"Alright, come on, you big lug," he said affectionately as he tried to pull Balder up by the hand off the couch. Yui had to push the god of light's back to help him into Loki's arms. Loki wrapped one of Balder's arms around his shoulders and supported the drunk god by the waist as he helped him towards the bedrooms.

"Say goodnight to everyone," Loki told his friend, and Balder obeyed.

"Goodnight."

"Ooof!" Loki grunted as he nudged the door open, the greater weight and height of Balder really wearing down his strength. Once inside, Loki reached over and threw back the covers of their shared bed and turned to his barely conscious friend, pressing a hand to his chest to keep him upright.

"Can you stand?"

Balder nodded but swayed in place. Loki grabbed his shoulders to keep him still, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Loki didn't think much as he began to unbutton Balder's shirt, but seeing that bare flesh caused the god of trickery to pause. What was he doing? Balder could undress himself. Drunk or no, Balder didn't need someone to baby him. Or did he?

"Are you mad at me?"

It was a soft voice but it immediately grabbed Loki's attention. He stared up into those beautiful blue eyes. Kind, soft, and warm. There was nothing like it. There was nothing greater in the world than to stare into those oblivious blue eyes, innocent of the world of evil, vileness, and hatred. But for the first time, Loki saw something other than the serene little child-god that took him in despite many of the Aesir and Vanir gods warning him otherwise. Loki was older, both mentally and physically, but now, just now, he was seeing Balder as a man. The larger height and musculature, that would only increase over time, the squaring jaw, the angles of his body. He was already incredibly handsome, and there was little doubt that he would age to be quite a fine god, but...

Loki blinked, not wanting to think about that, "No, I'm not mad at you. You're just incredibly drunk."

Loki glanced back at the bed. There, he had a decision to make. Would he be as evil as many said? Would he really take advantage of his inebriated friend like that? They had slept with each other before, platonically speaking. But Loki would be lying if he said that he didn't have other desires in mind. He had fantasies and plans on how to exact those fantasies. How many times had he thought of using Balder's feelings for his own gain? He had on more than one occasion thought of transmorphing into Yui just get Balder into bed. He knew that Balder held affections for the human girl. Whether or not she returned those affections Loki didn't know.

But to use Balder's feelings only for it to be a lie would be devastating. And he couldn't on good conscious do that to Yui either. If it were anyone else, Loki wouldn't care. But this was Balder. No, if Loki wanted his fantasies to come true it had to be as he was, unfortunately, as a male. The Greeks wouldn't care much if one was woman or man, but Balder was raised in a largely heterosexual society. The Norse had a different kind of love. It was largely unspoken but serious love. But then again several Norse had been known to sleep with a lovely Jotunn every now and again and Odin's had children with more than one woman.

Dammit it was so confusing.

What it came down to is that more than once, Loki had wanted-no-lusted over how it would feel to have Balder over him, taking him gently, his musky spicy scent washing all over his skin, those blue eyes boring into Loki's pale gray ones. But Balder had no goddamn clue.

That foolish god. What was he doing being so vulnerable in front of a god that took advantage of weak dispositions? But Balder wasn't weak. He was just different. He wasn't like the other Norse gods. His father was the mighty and wise Odin. His mother, the kind but no-nonsense Frigg. How in the name of Mímir did Balder turn out to be so soft and kind hearted? Balder enjoyed the finer things the world had to offer more than wielding a blade at the first call to action. On Odin's Wild Hunts, Balder would often stay behind with the goddesses. It was easy to see how the other gods held some sort of envy as the goddesses lavished their attentions upon him, plaiting and combing his hair, as he returned the favor. Even for gods, having a pseudo harem of goddesses who would dote upon young Balder at the first opportunity was quite envied. Lucky bastard. The goddesses and women loved his sweeter side when every other man was charging into battle at the first thought of bloodlust. But Balder had nothing but pure gold in his heart and he would never do such a thing as to play around with taken deities. If he even knew what that meant. Balder may have been a lover of the gentler things of life but he, emotionally was as sensitive as a rock. He was a simple man. Dumb as a doornail. Loki often called him dumb in so many uncertain terms, but at the end of the day one could issue insult after insult at him and Balder would still be able to find the good in them.

And that's what Loki feared the most. That someone would take advantage of that naïveté and play with Balder's emotions. No, Loki wanted to make sure that Balder could be with someone who would give him their heart and soul before his ultimate fate.

And that broke Loki's heart.

Broke his heart enough that Loki would be in fact very, very evil.

Loki stroked the hair at the side of Balder's head but the blond boy didn't seem to respond much.

Stupid drunk.

He leaned up and kissed his friend on the lips. As gently as he could. He gripped Balder's shirt tightly, overwhelmed with the warmth of his lips and the taste of that horrid wine. Loki pulled away and stared into Balder's dazed eyes. He didn't look like he was giving a yes or no response to what was happening. He hadn't a clue.

Loki seethed at the dopey smile on Balder's face. He was just kissed and had no idea that it happened.

"Loki..." Balder whispered as a few of the sober synapses in his brain tried to reconnect everything. Which ended up being very brief.

"Shhh," Loki softly replied, cupping the side of Balder's neck, before dipping his voice low...dangerously low, "I can make you feel better."

Loki kissed Balder's cheek, then his neck, then his chest. He went further, and further, unbuttoning Balder's shirt and kissing each new exposed bit of flesh, paying special attention to Balder's navel. When he got to his crotch, Loki paused. He took a glance up at Balder. The boy was still staring drunkenly at a spot somewhere in the distance. With a sigh, he unzipped Balder's trousers and pulled out his large prize.

He stroked it a few times, surprised at how fast it got up. It could be oversensitivity, due to his lack of experience or just the amount of alcohol in his system. Hesitating just for a moment, Loki pressed on, kissing the tip of Balder's growing cock. He didn't waste any more time and put him in his mouth. As Loki sucked, savoring the musky salty taste, he paid special attention to Balder's breathing. His breathing turned heavy, an arousing indication that Balder at least felt something. Loki felt the member pulse against his throat violently and Loki was patient. Balder wouldn't last long given his state of mind and lack of "practice".

When Loki glanced up, he nearly lost it. Balder's eyes were closed, head back, mouth slightly agape in pleasure. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides, the veins in his wrists and hands knotting with the pressure. Loki could feel his own pants tighten as arousal struck him.

With a soft cry, Balder came.

Loki stood up straight, wiping his mouth, watching as Balder's eyes barely opened back up, "Did that feel good?"

"Mhmmm."

Dense fool. Loki felt a swell of frustration that more or less angered him, "Shit, you have no idea what just happened, do you?"

Balder's eyebrows lazily rose, as if he had a little trouble understanding. Loki paused and began to fully undress Balder, taking off his shirt, and did his best sit him on the bed to take his shoes and pants off. And then there was Balder, completely naked, hunched over, arms draped over his legs as he was barely conscious.

Loki paused to admire the form. The gods of Asgard were a rather large and muscular bunch, even the women. Loki was the lithe, thin exception, but even so Balder may have been considered small in comparison to the likes of Thor or Tyr or Heimdallr, but he was still packed with muscle hidden underneath all those clothes. Balder was rather square chested, and he was more on the stocky and thick side like Susanoo and Thor rather than Apollo's defined statuesque form. His body wasn't chiseled into fine marble as the Greek god of the Sun, but all that meat and protein certainly was doing something to his body. And Loki knew for sure all that muscle was effective in his rather Odin-esque strength on the rare occasions he used it.

Being the god of light, Balder's skin gave off an odd glow in the darkness. It wasn't bright, but he was easy to see, his skin now a white blue in the darkness as shadows seemed to both caress and slink away from him.

Loki leaned over and grabbed Balder's shoulders to lightly push him back on the bed. Balder seemed comfortable lying on the bed and closed his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. He fell asleep, softly snoring, his arms up by the sides of his head. Wrinkling his nose, Loki nudged him to get him to stop snoring.

"Don't go to sleep yet. I don't want you to get sick on me."

Balder's hazy eyes popped open again, but it was painfully obvious that he desperately wanted to sleep the excess of wine off. He wouldn't feel well in the morning, so getting it out of his system now may not have been a bad idea, but Loki had other things in mind. He undressed himself and straddled Balder's legs.

What was he doing? How did he have the heart to do any of this? Loki pondered bitterly. He was a horrible friend. Dasterdly evil. The god under him accepted his friendship without question and all Loki did in return was play endless tricks on him and now just sucked him off when he was too drunk to know any better. Balder...the oaf just took it and never ever once asked for anything in return. Not once. That angered Loki the most about Balder. He hated being in debt. In the back of Loki's head he thought that all this was just revenge. Revenge against Balder for being...so damn good. It may have been a part of Loki's mindset but pure desire and aching love was behind it as well.

Loki's one hand caressed Balder's chest, his other hand down stroking himself in pleasure. He felt the planes of muscle and tissue and light silky blond hairs that littered his chest down his stomach to the woefully limp object of Loki's desire. He gave it a gentle squeeze and a stroke. Jeez, he was up already? Here Loki had to take several moments rubbing to get up, but one touch gave Balder an instant hard on? Puberty must've set on late for the younger god. Pubescent gods could be dangerous. That was when young gods sometimes ventured into the mortal world and give their new found feelings a "test drive". Or if you were Norse you'd find a nice-looking Jotunn woman or an elf or fairy to let go of all that start up hormones. Poor Balder must've been late to that party. Loki hoped he wasn't playing with some sort of fire that couldn't be quenched. Lustful and horny gods could be dangerous especially if there was a poor human female around. Humans were easy pray, but luckily the Norse very rarely mated with humans. Greeks frequently had the problem. Of course Odin joked that if any of the Aesir were to release their stronger urges and attentions on a mortal it would likely kill the poor human.

Loki smiled and rolled his eyes at the thought. Rough in war and rough in bed. Unfortunately for Odin, it was no secret that his attentions to Frigg and most of his other mates were nothing but gentle and loving. Loki was convinced, if he had his hormones situated, Balder would be much the same. Tender as his heart.

Balder was nearly fully awakened in Loki's hand.

"You sure are big," Loki complimented in awe. "Odin would be proud."

Although his cock was fully awake and alive, Balder was still and listless. Loki grumbled in frustration and brought Balder's hands to rest on his waist, "You are such a useless, lazy lay."

Loki sucked in a deep breath and rose off Balder's lap, wrapping his hand around his friend's stiffness and hovered over it. Biting his lip hard, Loki descended on Balder's member. He bit back a cry of pain, and his eyes began to water, feeling something so big inside him. Holy…mother of—There certainly were benefits to being female. Then he would be better equipped to be…penetrated. Loki sucked in a breath, his muscles slowly adjusting to the intrusion.

A soft whimper escaped from Balder's throat as he felt himself buried into something so warm and tight. Loki gasped when he felt Balder's cock twitch and grow thicker, if possible, before turning his attention to the whimpering Balder. He leaned over pressing a soft kiss on Balder's dry lips.

"Shhh," he soothed, brushing his bangs away from his face. "Just hang on."

Loki sat up right and breathed deeply, placing his hands firmly on Balder's mid torso before moving.

Perhaps he was a bit of a masochist. The pain wouldn't stop, but even then Loki had a tough time separating that from pleasure. His body seemed to enjoy it as his own cock was pointing straight to the heavens. He rocked on Balder's erection letting the pleasure swell in his lower abdomen. As much as he wanted to guarantee his own satisfaction and Balder's, he didn't know if he had the time.

Balder was physically stronger than he was, and should he come to his senses, he could quickly over power Loki. Then…who knows what would happen. But Loki didn't want to know, so he rode Balder faster, his own breath heavy.

"N-no…" Balder whispered and immediately Loki stopped, staring directly at Balder's face, fear settling in his stomach. But Balder didn't say much more, instead his eyes drifted close. Had Balder sobered up? It wasn't likely.

Loki leaned over, lightly tapping Balder's face, "Hey Balder…"

Balder's eyes slowly opened, still fogged and unfocused.

"No, what?" Loki asked him, hoping Balder would at least answer. "What don't you want?"

Balder mumbled something unintelligible, and Loki sighed. If Balder said "No" specifically to his advances or "Stop" Loki would have. He should have anyway, but it seemed that whatever Balder's drunken mind didn't like, was only for a split second.

Guilt in his chest, and pleasure in his abdomen, Loki continued on, groaning and gasping, feeling almost to the point of explosion. He would have preferred to have Balder on top as it was less strain on his muscles, but considering Balder was currently incapacitated, this rather strenuous arrangement had to do. In the back of his mind he hoped the sound of the bed rocking or his moans didn't reach anyone outside the room. It was a private moment between him and his most cherished friend. A man he loved.

Loki's tear filled eyes glanced down at Balder, who, without warning, arched his head back, and grit his teeth, coming deep inside. Loki nearly bit his lip open as he felt every pulse and spurt. He grabbed his own cock and stroked once during Balder's orgasm and released himself all over his own abdomen.

Letting out shuddering breaths, Loki pulled himself off of Balder and fell limply next to him, sweaty arms wrapped around Balder's strong and toned midsection. Loki breathed out and placed a tender kiss on Balder's cheek. It was then he heard snoring. Immediately after ejaculating, Balder fell from his drunken stupor into a deep sleep. Loki shook his head and smirked incredulously. Idiot. Bloody idiot.

Loki set about tucking themselves in bed, before slowly falling asleep listening to the pleasing sound of Balder's snores.

The next morning Loki was jerked awake when he heard a yelp. Balder sat straight up awake, crying out. Did he just wake up from a nightmare? He certainly looked it with sweat all over his body and his hair disheveled.

"What!?" Loki immediately asked. "What's wrong!?"

Balder swallowed his gasping breaths before running a hand over his face, "It's nothing. Just a nightmare."

Loki was worried. Nightmares? About what? What could possibly bother Balder's subconscious, unless…

Balder sighed and sniffed some of that morning air, before staring down at the sheets.

"Loki."

"Yes?" Loki replied rubbing his eyes.

"Why am I naked? And…" Balder shifted his leg to the side, touching Loki's leg, checking for any clothing. "Why are we both naked?"

Loki paused. Why hadn't he thought to redress themselves last night? Surely, waking up nude would raise some alarms in Balder's dense head. He was staring at Loki with bright blue eyes, almost begging for an explanation.

Come on, think of something. Or tell the truth. Either way, do it quick.

"Strip poker," was the first thing that came to Loki's head. "We played a few rounds of strip poker last night, remember? Needless to say, you and I lost badly."

Loki cringed internally, wondering if Balder could be that naïve. Balder wasn't saying anything and after a moment of silence, Balder smiled.

"Oh! Okay," Balder beamed, making Loki's heart melt.

Boy, why do you do that to me? Loki thought. Balder's innocence just made him more desirable to Loki.

Loki pointed to the pile of clothes on the side of the bed, "I managed to drag some of our clothes in here, so you can get dressed."

Balder scratched his chest as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, giving Loki a good view of his rather firmly muscled rear and his manhood dangling between his legs. Loki rubbed his head violently. He had to be mad as to still be lusting over the younger god.

Loki got out of bed and dressed himself, taking small glances at his friend in various states of dress. Thank the fates Balder wasn't exactly an exhibitionist. If any of the female spirits or goddesses saw exactly what kind of body and tools Balder had at his disposal…A perfect god indeed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Loki asked, "You drank quite a lot last night."

Balder turned and smiled warmly at him, rubbing his forehead, "I do have a bit of a headache, but I don't think I'm going to get sick or anything."

"Good," Loki sighed distantly as he zipped up his pants before sauntering to Balder and patting his back, encircling his own arm around Balder's tall shoulders. "Now lets go see how screwed up everyone else got themselves."

It was going to be a mess yes. Much like what Loki knew of the future. Was what he did to Balder last night wrong? Yes. Did Loki regret what happened? Not a chance. It was true that it wasn't the stars and rainbows that Loki wanted to imagine but it was enough, considering Balder's mental state. No he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Perhaps, if luck was really on his side, Balder would be a willing part of his fantasy, play the role he was supposed to play. Sadly, time wasn't on either god's side. Still, Loki resolved that before sands of time ran out on them, he would swallow his pride and tell Balder how he truly felt, regardless of the consequences. It was the only way the dumb ox could take a hint.

Maybe Loki should drink some of Dionysus' potions to get up that liquid courage.

* * *

A/N: Oh god BL. I don't really write it that much (meaning not at all), but after playing the game its quite clear that Loki x Balder is probably the most canon pairing. Like its not even hinted like UtaPri, its pretty flat out stated. Figures the most obvious BL pairing is also the most ignored in place of a(what I found to be forced and awkward)relationship with Loki and Yui. Don't get me wrong. I pair Yui with everyone, but I just find it shocking that obvious BL fodder like that is just flat out ignored.

Okay end rant. Party on kids.


End file.
